


Eyes On Me

by Turq_I



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Attention-seeking, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff, aftermath of near death experience, shame over Emotions(tm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turq_I/pseuds/Turq_I
Summary: Caleb almost gets himself killed for Fjord's attention. Fjord confronts him about his little stunt and it devolves into tears, hugs, and kisses.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 1
Kudos: 152





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was tired, full of yearning, and listening to Hozier and edited it when I was only marginally better. So, enjoy!

It was all safe now. The Nein had settled into a camp near a stream to recuperate after a fierce scuffle that had almost cost Caleb his life. It was a stupid thing, really. He'd never dared to throw himself into the line of danger if he could help it. He was especially weak to the big hits. But something had changed within the last week between him and Fjord, and it itched like a thorn under his skin. He'd hardly given it much thought before, but the other man was usually hovering around Caleb, no matter where he was or what he was doing. Their hands would brush as they walked, Fjord would gently pat Caleb's back after a long day, or he'd follow Caleb to do small tasks. Caleb would also catch his gaze in unexpected ways - over the rim of a drink or on the other side of a cooking fire. Though it confused him, it was even more confusing when the attention had suddenly stopped. Fjord would catch his eye, then jerk away as if he'd been shocked. He'd started hovering near Molly or Beau, nearly hiding behind them. He avoided Caleb like the plague, and it was unexpectedly infuriating.

Caleb shocked himself only a little when he threw himself directly into the fray of battle, firing off flashy fire bolts he'd practiced for days in an attempt to catch Fjord's attention.

And boy, did he get it and then some. After Jester had to drag Caleb off the floor, it was him who avoided Fjord's gaze. He was lucky that looks couldn't kill, because he'd be dead in an instant after the combat ended. He knew he'd get his ass chewed for his stunt, especially since Jester couldn't heal all the damages. So, when he found the chance, Caleb excused himself into the trees surrounding their camp. The hair at the back of his neck prickled and he limped a little quicker. Once out of sight, he all but collapsed against a thick tree and took in deep breaths. He gently prodded at the tender flesh on his side and noted the torn clothing around it.

The crunching of leaves was the only warning Caleb got before his back was slammed against the tree and green arms formed a quivering cage around him. Caleb stifled a yelp and shied away from the molten fury in Fjord's eyes. After a moment, a finger dug into his chest hard enough to leave a bruise.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing out there?" A low snarl emanated from deep within Fjord's chest. When no response came, he took an unsteady breath and croaked, "Do you understand that you almost fuckin' died? We couldn't get to you when you fell. That could've been it, Caleb!"

Fjord's eyes raked across Caleb's face, taking in his stoic expression. His anger was replaced by something else, and after a long moment, his head slumped onto Caleb's shoulder. It was like a switch had been flipped, and suddenly Caleb felt short of breath. Arms slunk around his back and pulled them flush together. Caleb gripped Fjord like a lifeline as hot, shameful tears cascaded down his cheeks and his legs betrayed him. 

"Don't you ever fucking do that to me again. Please," Fjord whispered into the collar of Caleb's coat. 

For all of his bravado in battle, Caleb was still gravely terrified of dying no matter who it was for. He nodded fervently and sniffled helplessly into Fjord's chest. After a minute, Caleb banged a fist into Fjord's back once, twice. The other man pulled back and looked down with one quirked brow. 

Caleb cleared his throat and wiped his eyes. "I did not mean to nearly kill myself doing that..."

Fjord huffed a humorless laugh. "But you still meant to do it."

Caleb looked down and away - away from where their bodies were pressed together - and stared at the gnarled roots under his feet. They were closer than they had ever been. He'd nearly killed himself for something less than this. There was humiliation in wanting someone so bad, but there was also a deep satisfaction in finally, blessedly receiving the attention he craved so bad.

Fjord growled and gripped Caleb's chin to force his gaze upwards again. Caleb fought the urge to shy away again as Fjord's eyes raked across his face. After a moment, he whispered, "Why did you even do it, Caleb?"

Caleb watched his mouth move with the words. Fjord's tusks had, ever so slowly, been growing back in. They were still mostly just a subtle bulge in his lip, but they had been peeking out more often as Fjord spoke. As the tusks grew, he'd put more effort into talking around them and hiding them. He wasn't now.

"I wanted..." Caleb closed his eyes and swallowed the last bit of his shame. "I wanted your attention again."

There was a deep pause and the air visibly changed between the two. Caleb opened his eyes and met Fjord's dumbfounded expression. He released his grip and backed off no more than an inch. His fingers brushed their way through his short hair, letting loose a few strands. 

"My...my attention?" An incredulous smile broke out and a soft huff of laughter left his lips. "Why...why my attention, Caleb? I mean...why...?"

Caleb clenched his fists. "You...had stopped, and I didn't know why. I've seen the way you look at me, and the way you follow me more than the others, but I didn't understand it. And I..." He abruptly stopped and looked away, grinding his teeth.

"And you what?" Fjord sternly prodded.

"And I wanted it back!" Caleb shouted, damn near hysterically. "I didn't understand why I had it in the first place, and then I didn't understand why you took it back!" His voice croaked near the end and he felt hot tears well up in his eyes once more. He willed them down and clenched his hands into fists once more.

Fjord looked starstruck. The bark of the tree still dug into Caleb's back, but he didn't dare move now.

Fjord spoke, barely louder a whisper, "You wanted my attention. You liked my attention." A small, hopeful smile broke over his face.

And damn him, because Caleb's weak heart couldn't handle any more of this. His forehead plopped onto Fjord's shoulder and he sighed raggedly. He felt hands press on his neck and shoulder and rub gently. His chest shook with soft laughter that grew in volume.

"Gods, Caleb..." A hand left his neck and he heard it swipe over Fjord's face before it returned to pull his head up. "You couldn't have told me an easier way?"

Caleb breathed a small laugh. "No, I'm a difficult man, Fjord. You should know this."

Fjord laughed and rested his forehead against Caleb's. "I know. Wouldn't have you any other way." They stayed close for a long moment, breathing the same air. Then Fjord's chin tipped up and he paused. "Can I...?"

Caleb, embarrassingly, whined and surged forward, taking Fjord by surprise. His lips were slightly chapped, but they felt like heaven as they moved against his. Caleb melted when he felt a tusk brush against his lips and Fjord had to tighten his grip on his arm to keep him from falling over. It was sickeningly needy, and Caleb berated himself even as he kept kissing, but he squashed the thoughts as they poured in and let himself be swept away by the moment.

They pulled back just long enough for air and for Fjord to breathe a half-strung sentence before Caleb pulled him back in. A mix of a groan and growl resounded in Fjord's chest and he pressed Caleb harder into the tree. At this point, Caleb's back ached, but he didn't complain. Fjord's hands explored Caleb's smaller frame, brushing over his chest and down his stomach. A hand found the tender flesh on his side and Caleb violently gasped and flinched. Fjord jerked back like he'd been struck.

"Shit, sorry darlin', I...gods, Caleb, it didn't heal fully did it?" Fjord frowned and stared at the wound and kept his distance from it, as if it would bite him.

"It is fine, Fjord, please. I am fine. Just keep..." He motioned to himself. If he was a little demanding, then Fjord didn't mention it. With an encouraging arm behind his neck, Fjord surged forward and his body covered Caleb's once again.

Fjord's lips dipped from his own down to his throat and Caleb jerked in surprise. Fjord mouthed slowly and gently in a silent command to stop him at any time. Caleb breathed in shuddery bursts as Fjord kissed along the rapid pulse in the crook of his neck. Then, he slowly nuzzled the space under his ear and breathed deep, some of the tension in his shoulders easing.

"Caleb, I..." Fjord's warm breaths ghosted across Caleb's skin. "I wanna be able to protect you, make sure something like this doesn't happen again. I'll give you all the attention you need, just...please, let me in? Tell me if you're hurting, and if I caused it. I'll listen to you, darlin'." Fjord punctuated his promise with a chaste kiss against his pulse.

"I think I will try if it means I get this kind of attention," he snarked even as he repressed a shudder. 

Fjord huffed a laugh. "Good."


End file.
